Ce qu'il cachait
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Shin-chan fixait son téléphone et dans ses yeux était caché ce qui ne pouvait être que de la déception, un peu d'angoisse, un soupçon d'agacement, mais, surtout, une peine immense, incommensurable. AkaMido, Taka-}Mido.


**Titre: **_Ce qu'il cachait  
_**Genre: **_Romance et angst.  
_**Rating: **_T__  
_**Personnages: **_Akashi/Midorima, mais surtout du Takao -} Midorima._

**Note: **_Me voilà revenue! Je suis encore un peu handicapée mais je peux taper maintenant (pour plus d'infos, voir mon profil)._

_Sinon, j'ai pleins de trucs à dire sur cette fic, mais comme c'est spoilers, j'ai une longue note d'auteur à la fin (à vous de lire si vous voulez). Alors pour une fois je vous laisse tout de suite et on se retrouve à la fin! =)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Il avait froid. Vraiment froid. Enveloppé seulement de son uniforme et de ses bras, les mains à l'air libre, il n'avait même pas un foulard pour protéger son cou. Les gens autour de lui portaient leurs manteaux d'hiver, des chapeaux, des mitaines; mais lui, il était encore dans son uniforme scolaire.

Ce matin-là, il avait mis son manteau, son écharpe, ses gants, son bonnet, et il avait gardé son visage emmitouflé dans la chaleur de son souffle. Le matin, il avait été préparé à affronter le froid, il avait mis ses bottes, il avait apporté assez de monnaie pour s'acheter plusieurs cafés, thés ou chocolats chauds durant la journée, il avait même mis un chandail en laine sous son uniforme – il faut dire que cette journée-là, selon la météo, serait la plus froide de l'hiver, si froide que même la neige aurait peur de tomber.

Pourtant, cet après-midi-là, il marchait dans le froid de l'hiver, sans rien de tout ce qu'il avait si bien préparé.

~xxx~

L'entrainement s'était bien passé, Shin-chan avait fait un nombre encore incroyable de paniers, tous aussi réussis les uns que les autres, il était resté comme d'habitude beaucoup plus tard que les autres et Takao l'avait regardé, l'avait espionné pendant qu'il était trop concentré pour le remarquer.

Puis, Shin-chan, après s'être senti satisfait de son entrainement, s'était dirigé vers les vestiaires, feignant ne pas remarquer le faucon sur son chemin. Takao, plus qu'habitué à ses manières de tsundere, l'avait suivi et l'avait taquiné, sur quel sujet, il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Rendus aux vestiaires, ils s'étaient séparés, le temps de prendre chacun leur douche, de baigner sous l'eau chaude avant de se rhabiller, de mettre plusieurs couches dans l'espoir de chasser un peu le froid; puis, ils s'étaient de nouveau réunis, dans l'optique de rentrer ensemble. Shin-chan, même s'il ne le montrait jamais, aimait rentrer avec Takao, et celui-ci le savait, alors il en profitait, même s'ils avaient délaissé leur remorque depuis que le temps ne le permettait plus.

L'hiver était dehors, mais les vestiaires n'étaient pas assez chauffés, et Takao grelotait déjà. Shin-chan, lui, comme à son habitude, était tellement stoïque que ça en devenait agaçant – et Takao s'était plaint, d'ailleurs, il s'était plaint que Shin-chan ne ressentait jamais le froid, qu'il ne se plaignait jamais du chaud, et qu'il ne se plaignait toujours que des gens, lui en particulier.

Takao s'en souvenait bien, de sa tirade, parce que Shin-chan, au lieu de répondre d'un de ses arguments typiques allant du «tais-toi» au «tu es indigne d'exister», était resté silencieux; le silence s'était étendu, tant et si bien qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder vers son grand ami.

Shin-chan fixait son téléphone, et, dans ses yeux, bien caché loin derrière les verres de ses lunettes, le mur qu'il construisait pour qu'on ne devine pas ses vrais sentiments, bien caché derrière sa peur de montrer ce qu'il était vraiment; derrière était caché, un peu trop bien, ce qui ne pouvait être que de la déception, un peu d'angoisse, un soupçon d'agacement, mais, surtout, une peine immense, incommensurable.

~xxx~

Ses mains étaient si gelées qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus les sentir; il avait beau tenter de les amener devant son souffle pour les réchauffer, rien n'y faisait. Ses orteils commençaient à picoter, signe que ses chaussures d'intérieur ne suffiraient plus à les garder au chaud.

Il marchait vite, comme pour se réchauffer, et de l'extérieur on aurait eu l'impression qu'il se dépêchait, qu'il était en retard pour un rendez-vous important; on aurait pensé, aussi, qu'il avait été si en retard qu'il n'avait pris la peine de mieux s'habiller. On aurait pu croire que le vent était le responsable pour toute l'eau qui coulait sur ses joues et que ses reniflements à répétition étaient dus au froid.

D'un œil extérieur, il n'était rien de plus qu'un adolescent pas assez prévoyant.

~xxx~

Ce n'était pas la première fois, ni la deuxième, pas plus que la troisième; chaque fin d'entrainement, Shin-chan regardait son téléphone pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouveau message – pourtant, il gardait toujours l'appareil à proximité, jamais il n'aurait manqué une alerte.

C'était un rituel, et Takao y était habitué; il était habitué, aussi, à ce qu'il affiche l'espace d'une seconde ce trop-plein de sentiments qui lui était si peu familier. Il s'était fait à cet évènement quotidien, ou du moins il tentait de s'en convaincre – parce que quelque part au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à supporter ces émotions-là sur son visage.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, c'était un peu différent; Takao aurait eu du mal à expliquer pourquoi, à sortir une raison raisonnable, mais il savait, il avait compris que c'était le moment. Le moment d'aborder le sujet, enfin, même s'il savait que Shin-chan, lui, ne voudrait jamais en parler.

Aussi, sur un ton anodin – alors qu'il était plus intéressé que jamais –, Takao demanda, brisant le silence qui envahissait la pièce :

- Shin-chan, tu attends un message?

Il lui fallut bien une seconde pour détacher son regard de l'écran, pour délaisser cette source de lumière et de désespoir, et quand il leva finalement ses yeux sur ceux de Takao, ce dernier sut, il comprit qu'il n'avait absolument aucune envie d'en parler. Ses lèvres formèrent les mots que son regard montrait déjà :

- Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, Takao.

Shin-chan était tendu, encore plus qu'à l'habitude – et c'était dire, car jamais Takao ne l'avait vu relaxe. Comme toujours lorsqu'il était si fermé, Takao ne put s'empêcher de perdre de son sérieux et de le taquiner un peu, pour lui faire savoir que c'était totalement de ses affaires, car tout ce qui le concernait l'intéressait.

- Shin-chan, sois pas aussi froid! J'ai bien remarqué que tu regardes toujours ton téléphone dès que t'as deux secondes de libres! T'espères que quelqu'un va te contacter?

C'était à peine visible, mais il n'y avait aucun doute : chaque muscle du tsundere se tendit encore plus, même si Takao ne l'aurait pas cru possible. Heureusement, il se sortit rapidement de sa torpeur et ferma en un clic son téléphone, avant de le fourrer dans sa poche arrière. Puis, feignant – très mal – l'indifférence, il lui fit savoir, encore moins honnête qu'à l'habitude :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Arrête de dire des bêtises, Takao.

Sur le coup, il eut envie de rire. Bien évidemment, il ne put empêcher un ricanement de lui échapper, face auquel Shin-chan s'empressa de montrer encore plus d'agacement, trop tsundere pour se rendre compte que son attitude prouvait son point plus qu'elle ne le démentait.

~xxx~

Ses pas le menèrent sans qu'il ne le réalise jusqu'à la gare. Il s'approcha d'un guichet, retira presque tout l'argent sur son compte et se paya un billet. La destination, évidemment, il n'eut pas à se la demander une seule fois; c'était si loin qu'il y passa la majorité de son argent, sans songer au voyage de retour.

Il s'installa contre la fenêtre, ses joues maintenant sèches mais les yeux surement rouges – à ceux qui lui demanderaient pourquoi, il pourrait avec un sourire parler du froid, expliquer que le vent dans ses yeux les avait fait couler sur ses joues, et on le croirait facilement. Il regardait à l'extérieur, la joue contre le froid de la vitre, et même la chaleur du compartiment ne réussit à le réchauffer complètement.

Il envisagea de s'acheter un café, mais ne trouva pas le courage de se lever de son siège. Il tenta de se mettre de la musique, avant de réaliser qu'il avait aussi oublié son lecteur mp3. C'était vraiment tout un mystère qu'il ait pensé à son portefeuille, d'ailleurs – peut-être savait-il déjà inconsciemment qu'il se retrouverait dans ce train?

Ses pensées allaient dans tous les sens, et, au bout d'un moment, il abandonna l'idée d'y mettre de l'ordre. Passif, les yeux collés sur le paysage toujours changeant et toujours pareil, une seule certitude virevoltait dans son cerveau embrumé : il avait vraiment trop froid.

~xxx~

Éventuellement, Takao s'était calmé et Shin-chan avait entrepris de refaire ses bandages, la dernière étape avant qu'ils ne puissent enfin quitter les vestiaires. Takao, lui, avait depuis longtemps terminé de s'habiller : il se laissa donc tomber à la droite de son grand ami et lui demanda, le ton léger mais plutôt sérieux :

- Sérieux, Shin-chan, t'attends des nouvelles de qui?

Le tsundere, cette fois, ne sursauta pas, mais décida plutôt de soupirer, comme si Takao était la pire des pestes qu'il connaissait; puis, le ton agacé, il répliqua si naturellement que le faucon se demanda un instant s'il ne s'était pas complètement trompé tout compte fait :

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas le cas, Takao.

Le meneur laissa passer un ricanement presque nerveux, et, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève le regard sur son ami, il resta persuadé qu'après tout il avait mal compris : sauf que Shin-chan ne le regardait pas directement, ni les doigts qu'il bandait, mais fixait un peu vers la gauche. Takao savait depuis longtemps que, quand il cachait quelque chose, il ne pouvait s'empêcher, dans un geste inconscient, de regarder de l'autre côté de son interlocuteur.

C'était évident maintenant : Shin-chan lui cachait quelque chose. Et c'était quelque chose de si important qu'il ressentait le besoin vital de mentir.

Évidemment, ce ne fut qu'une raison de plus pour Takao d'insister :

- Shin-chan, tu m'as presque eu, mais je te crois pas~!

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas un soupir qui lui répondit, ni un claquement de langue agacé, ni une énième insulte. Shin-chan, pour une fois, resta complètement silencieux, l'expression vide, comme s'il n'écoutait pas, mais Takao savait qu'il l'avait bien entendu.

Après avoir nié, il comptait donc l'ignorer?

~xxx~

Le cerveau toujours dans la brume, le corps fatigué, le froid maintenant installé bien confortablement jusque dans ses os, il sentait ses dents claquer et son ventre se plaindre bien vainement. Il avait la gorge nouée et l'impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais à faire sortir un mot de sa bouche.

Le contrôleur vint lui demander son billet à peu près à mi-parcours. Les mains gelées, il fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir le papier qu'il tendit sans un mot. L'homme le vérifia et lui souhaita un bon voyage, auquel ne vint aucune réponse.

Quand il fut de nouveau seul, il s'appuya une fois de plus contre la vitre. Dehors, il faisait maintenant complètement noir. Il ne la voyait pas en ce moment, mais il se doutait que la lune devait être bien visible.

Il avait l'impression, à ce moment précis, qu'il n'arriverait jamais à destination, qu'il resterait pour toujours dans ce train pas assez bien chauffé filant à toute vitesse à travers les champs.

~xxx~

Évidemment, Takao n'était pas du genre à se démonter pour si peu. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes : il devait employer les grands moyens s'il espérait retirer quelque chose de lui. C'est pourquoi toute trace de taquinerie quitta son visage. Aussi sérieux qu'en match, il prit Shin-chan par les épaules pour le forcer à lui faire face et il lui fit savoir :

- Shin-chan, fais ton tsundere autant que tu veux, mais je sais que tu regardes ton téléphone comme ça depuis bien avant la Winter Cup. Et je me doute bien que c'est pas simplement tes parents ou ta sœur, parce que t'aurais pas l'air aussi déprimé si c'était ça.

Il marqua une pause pour bien noter l'expression de stupeur qui faisait s'agrandir les yeux émeraude – s'était-il cru subtil? – et enchaina :

- Alors tu vas me dire pourquoi t'as l'air si désespéré d'avoir des nouvelles!

Normalement, Shin-chan ne supporterait pas que Takao lui parle ainsi; sauf que tout était différent, cet après-midi-là, et Takao comprit enfin pourquoi il avait senti cette différence. C'était à peine perceptible, vraiment, mais c'était indéniable : Shin-chan n'en pouvait plus de se languir. C'était la journée de trop, celle-là, et Takao l'avait senti sans le réaliser avant ce moment.

Au lieu de se fâcher, au lieu de le repousser, Shin-chan s'affaissa. C'était si peu, en vérité, que personne d'autre n'aurait remarqué. Shin-chan perdait son aplomb, ses muscles se relâchaient, la tension qui s'accumulait jusqu'alors en lui partit en fumée, et Takao ne put que rester bouche bée devant son regard, qui maintenant ne cachait plus rien de l'immense angoisse qu'il avait toujours si bien su cacher.

Le silence resta un long moment entre eux, et Takao garda son regard planté dans celui de son vis-à-vis, notant avec son œil de faucon qu'il n'avait pas fini de bander ses doigts – il était à la moitié du majeur et ne faisait aucun geste pour continuer. Derrière ses lunettes, les yeux émeraude fixaient ses yeux gris, mais Takao comprenait bien qu'il aurait aimé voir là d'autres iris, qu'il aurait aimé que quelqu'un d'autre lui empoigne les épaules, que quelqu'un d'autre lui demande pourquoi il était si déprimé.

Takao, lui, aurait préféré être la personne qu'il fallait.

~xxx~

Malgré l'impression d'éternité, il arriva finalement à destination quelques heures après son départ. Il était autour de 22h, il était dans une gare qu'il n'avait jamais vue, dans une ville qu'il n'avait jamais visitée encore, et il n'avait même pas un semblant d'adresse où se rendre.

Il ne savait pas avant à quel point il pouvait être rempli de ressource si besoin était. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour s'orienter et s'acheta une carte de la ville. Puis, il repéra une cabine téléphonique et trouva quelques adresses au nom qu'il cherchait – heureusement, il n'était pas tellement répandu.

Installé sur un banc, il tentait de trouver sur la carte les adresses qu'il avait obtenues, et lorsqu'il tomba sur un bâtiment qui avait l'air vraiment grand, il sut qu'il avait sans doute trouvé. Sans perdre de temps, il sortit à l'extérieur et se dirigea, à pied, jusqu'à l'endroit en question.

Il faisait noir, toujours aussi froid, mais, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était parti, il avait presque chaud. Il courait pour arriver plus vite, car la maison était vraiment loin et, s'il ne se précipitait pas, il arriverait en plein milieu de la nuit – pas que ça le dérangeait tellement, en fait, mais c'était pour une question de principe aussi.

~xxx~

Finalement, Shin-chan fut le premier à briser le silence. En détournant les yeux vers ses mains, il lui fit savoir :

- Ce n'est rien de très important, Takao.

Au moins, il ne niait plus, mais il n'était pour autant pas encore honnête. Croyait-il vraiment que Takao avait pu manquer la lueur dans ses yeux?

- Seulement un nom, insista le faucon. Donne-moi juste un nom, Shin-chan.

Le tsundere releva de nouveau le regard et Takao put voir sa pomme d'Adam bouger, signe qu'il déglutissait. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche pour mieux la refermer, et dut s'y reprendre à trois fois. En d'autres circonstances, Takao aurait été attendri par son hésitation – après tout, il était rare qu'on puisse voir leur as si incertain –, mais pour l'heure il attendait plutôt le verdict qui tomba comme une guillotine sur Takao :

- Akashi.

Ses yeux clignèrent une fois, Takao le remarqua comme au ralenti, puis il répéta, la voix plus assurée :

- Akashi Seijurou.

Il resta encore un moment de flottement. Honnêtement, Takao ne s'y était pas du tout attendu, mais il comprenait bien maintenant que ce n'était pas si étonnant. Il se souvenait encore de leur match à la Winter Cup, Shin-chan avait tellement voulu battre cet Akashi et avait été si déçu de perdre. À l'époque, Takao avait classé l'épisode de l'ordre de la compétition, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient de la même Génération des Miracles.

Ses yeux verts se détournèrent de nouveau et Takao s'affaissa lui aussi, tant et si bien que ses mains quittèrent enfin ses épaules. Le silence devenu oppressant resta entre eux, pendant que Takao essayait d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de réaliser. Shin-chan, lui, tentait de paraitre inébranlable en continuant de mettre ses bandages, mais Takao n'était pas dupe : ses mouvements étaient moins naturels qu'à l'habitude.

Finalement, quand il n'en put plus, Takao posa la question dont il redoutait le plus la réponse, la question qui allait tout changer, sur un ton qui tentait sans y parvenir d'être anodin :

- T'es amoureux de lui, Shin-chan?

~xxx~

Quand il arriva devant le grand bâtiment, il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. D'ailleurs, c'était plus un manoir qu'une maison. Sur la géante porte d'entrée, il était inscrit en gros «Akashi».

Il s'arrêta un instant, le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis, enfin, il appuya sur la sonnette. Au bout d'un moment, la voix d'un homme lui parvint par l'interphone :

- Qui est-ce?

Retrouvant la voix, il mentit si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait tout préparé – ce n'était pas le cas, pourtant :

- Je m'appelle Takao Kazunari, je suis un collègue de classe de Seijurou-kun. Je suis désolé de vous déranger si tard, je suis venu lui remettre un devoir qu'il a oublié de prendre.

Il y eut un silence, et il eut peur sur le coup de n'avoir pas été crédible, mais finalement il y eut un cliquetis signifiant qu'on ouvrait la porte. Après une inspiration pour se redonner contenance, il pénétra dans l'immense demeure.

~xxx~

Ce fut automatique : Shin-chan, aussitôt, devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Même s'il tenta de nier, Takao comprit bien qu'il avait raison :

- É-évidemment que non, Takao!

Le faucon, comme par réflexe, partit à rire et le taquina :

- T'es tellement pas crédible, Shin-chan!

Le plus grand fit un son agacé, mais il était tout aussi rouge qu'avant. Il tenta de bander son petit doigt, mais il tremblait tellement qu'il n'arrivait à rien. Après avoir calmé son rire, Takao se releva et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il lui prit doucement la main et entreprit de le faire à sa place. Shin-chan sans doute devrait s'en plaindre, mais il était encore trop embarrassé pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Quand il eut fini de bander son doigt, Takao garda sa main dans les siennes et dit sur un ton anodin, mais où pointait en même temps un engagement plus que certain :

- Tu sais, Shin-chan, il y a quelqu'un qui serait prêt à t'aimer à ta juste valeur si tu lui donnais une chance.

Takao le vit bien froncer les sourcils, signe qu'il n'avait pas encore compris, et il s'empressa de demander :

- Takao, qu'est-ce que tu...

- Je suis là moi aussi, le coupa Takao.

Shin-chan resta la bouche ouverte, réellement surpris, et Takao en d'autres circonstances aurait pu en rire. Sauf que maintenant, non, il avait envie de tout sauf rire, parce que sa réaction montrait bien ce qu'il avait à dire vrai craint depuis le début : non seulement Shin-chan ne ressentait évidemment pas les mêmes sentiments, mais en plus il n'avait jamais même envisagé Takao de cette façon.

Il n'avait pourtant pas été du tout subtil. Il avait cru que Shin-chan, au moins une fois, se dirait que derrière ses câlins se cachait peut-être autre chose, que sa manière de le suivre partout montrait plus d'engagement qu'une simple amitié. Sauf que c'était Shin-chan, l'égocentrique, l'asocial qui lui servait de partenaire; si en plus il était trop occupé à chasser derrière Akashi, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il le remarque, pas vrai?

Il baissait la tête quand il sentit un peu de pression sur ses propres doigts. Il releva le regard sur Shin-chan qui, les yeux de nouveau remplis de douleur, le regardait, lui, et pas Akashi. La voix basse, il lui souffla :

- Je suis désolé, Takao...

~xxx~

Comme il aurait dû s'y attendre, ce fut un domestique qui l'accueillit. Il le guida à travers les corridors jusqu'à une pièce vide. Il lui mentionna d'attendre, qu'il allait prévenir le «jeune maitre» de son arrivée.

Takao se laissa tomber sur l'un des nombreux sièges présents dans la pièce. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il aurait pu s'endormir sur place, si ce n'était de l'adrénaline de se trouver à cet endroit à ce moment-là.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Le même domestique pénétra dans la pièce, suivit d'une silhouette un peu plus petite mais pas moins imposante. Akashi Seijurou, de sa démarche si assurée, fit quelques pas jusqu'à se trouver devant lui. Takao fut envahi d'une vague de haine si forte qu'elle effaça toute trace de bon sens en lui.

De son œil de faucon, il remarqua que le domestique les avait laissés seuls, ce qui lui allait plutôt bien. Le maitre des lieux, de sa voix si froide et vide d'émotions, lui demanda :

- Takao Kazunari, que fais-tu dans ma demeure à une telle heure?

Au lieu de répondre, l'interpelé se leva pour le toiser. Takao n'avait jamais été très grand, mais il le dépassait quand même de quelques centimètres. Akashi surement s'apprêtait à faire son truc qui forçait tous ceux plus grands que lui à s'agenouiller, mais Takao fut plus rapide, car en se levant il avait pris un certain élan.

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il leva le poing droit et l'envoya directement sur la joue du terrifiant Akashi Seijurou.

~xxx~

Comment répondre maintenant? Takao avait prévu de faire croire qu'il blaguait, mais Shin-chan était si sérieux, si triste pour lui, que c'était impossible.

Il songea qu'il aurait préféré qu'il soit dégouté, qu'il le rejette avec plus de force, parce que peut-être aurait-il réussi à abandonner, à le détester même; mais comment était-il censé ne plus l'aimer quand il le regardait avec autant de détresse, quand il venait de s'excuser pour peut-être la première fois de sa vie?

Il réalisa alors que s'il lui avait dit oui, il ne l'aurait pas autant aimé qu'il ne l'aimait à l'instant même; et son refus, loin de le faire abandonner, l'avait fait tomber amoureux encore plus profondément et de manière totalement irréversible.

En se laissant glisser sur le sol, il délaissa sa main et lança, la voix un peu brisée :

- Comment je suis censé te détester si t'es si gentil, Shin-chan? C'est pas juste...

Le tsundere ne répondit pas, surement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, et Takao sentit des larmes envahir ses joues. Vraiment, il était d'un pathétique! Il n'avait même pas prévu de se déclarer, et il le faisait alors même qu'il savait son amour non réciproque! À part causer plus de peine à son Shin-chan, qui n'en avait pas besoin, à quoi cela avait-il servi?

Au travers de ses larmes, il eut un rire amer. Puis, il demanda à celui qu'il aimait sans le regarder :

- Shin-chan, pourquoi t'attends des nouvelles d'Akashi au juste? Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'acharnait, à part peut-être pour se faire souffrir. Shin-chan pour une fois décida d'être honnête et lui fit :

- Je croyais au collège que nous l'étions, mais depuis le lycée, il ne m'a pas contacté une seule fois. Je pensais qu'après la Winter Cup il voudrait me parler, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Takao demanda, laissant l'amertume parler à sa place :

- Alors pourquoi tu l'appelles juste pas, si tu l'aimes tellement!

Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de parler ainsi, il le savait bien, mais c'était peut-être la jalousie, peut-être la colère envers le rouquin qui osait le laisser tout seul. En tout cas il entendit Shin-chan soupirer – il ne le regardait toujours pas, de toute façon ses larmes brouillaient sa vision. Puis il lui fit savoir, d'un ton incertain :

- Je ne voulais pas le déranger...

Shin-chan n'était pas censé être aussi incertain! Il était égoïste, du genre à faire ce qu'il veut à sa façon, et il n'y avait pas une personne à qui il n'aurait pas dit ce qu'il pensait. Alors pourquoi, avec cet Akashi, était-il tout à coup si peu confiant? Lui qui débordait de confiance en lui d'habitude!

Ce fut le moment où Takao décida de se relever. Sans un regard derrière lui, il quitta les vestiaires, puis l'enceinte de l'école, se dirigeant vers le froid de l'hiver sans manteau ni foulard pour le protéger.

~xxx~

Akashi recula à peine d'un pas sous l'impact, et Takao sur le coup en fut déçu. Cela dit, il amena tout de suite ses doigts sur la joue qui était maintenant rouge, signe que le coup avait tout de même été douloureux.

Il avait rêvé de cet instant pour tout le trajet de train, mais il n'arrivait pas à le savourer autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Par contre, il n'était pas là que pour ça, il le savait bien, et c'est pourquoi il commença à lui asséner toutes ses pensées :

- Enfoiré d'Akashi, t'es censé tout savoir, comment tu peux traiter Shin-chan comme ça? Tu sais qu'il attend à chaque putain de jour un seul de tes messages? Ça fait un an qu'il t'attend, merde! Si tu veux pas de lui, dis-lui clairement et arrête de le faire souffrir, bordel! T'es vraiment le pire des connards!

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il lui ordonna :

- Appelle-le maintenant et dis-lui, ou mieux encore, va le voir! Je m'en fous comment tu le fais, mais rejette-le, bon sang, et arrête de lui faire tenir sur l'espoir!

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel Takao reprit son souffle, et doucement, le rouquin lui fit savoir, d'un ton menaçant :

- Ne me parle pas comme si tu savais tout.

À ce moment, Takao éclata d'un rire amer et se demanda brièvement s'il n'avait pas perdu la raison. Il répliqua aussitôt :

- J'ai pas besoin de tout savoir pour comprendre que t'es le mec qui rend Shin-chan malheureux. Et ça, je peux pas te le pardonner.

Bien vite, il sentit une douleur aux genoux et, comme prévu, il se retrouva agenouillé devant Akashi. Ce dernier, en le toisant comme s'il était un insecte, lui ordonna :

- Tu dois apprendre à me parler sur un autre ton.

- Sinon quoi? fit le faucon. Je m'en fous, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu le rejettes.

Le surprenant grandement, le regard d'Akashi s'adoucit un peu et il lui demanda, la voix toujours froide :

- Pourquoi penses-tu que je veux le rejeter?

Cette fois, Takao était déboussolé : si ce n'était pas ça, alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait? En se retournant pour marcher vers la porte, Akashi lui fit savoir :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de m'expliquer à toi.

Takao serra les dents sous la fureur et se releva. Il lui cria, plein de hargne :

- Alors tu fuis, finalement?

L'ancien capitaine de Teikou se retourna pour lui dire, l'expression sérieuse :

- Qui parle de fuir? Je vais voir Shintarou à l'instant même.

Takao était déstabilisé : pour lui, les actions d'Akashi n'avaient aucun sens. Le rouquin ne sembla pas vouloir lui expliquer et se retourna pour ouvrir la porte. Avant de quitter la pièce, il lui dit :

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te payer ton billet de retour, mais, s'il est vraiment trop tard, tu peux toujours dormir dans cette pièce. Arrange-toi seulement pour que je ne te voie pas à mon retour.

Il était vraiment détestable! Comment Shin-chan pouvait aimer un tel salaud dépassait l'entendement de Takao.

Malgré tout, il fut forcé de prendre son offre de dormir, parce qu'à cette heure il ne devait pas y avoir de train, et de toute façon il n'avait plus assez d'argent. Le lendemain matin, il appela ses parents pour leur demander de lui donner de l'argent pour qu'il puisse rentrer, et il se fit engueuler comme pas permis.

Quand il put enfin retourner aux entrainements de basket, après deux semaines d'interdiction de ses parents, il remarqua que Shin-chan regardait encore son téléphone après les entrainements. Sauf que, maintenant, ce qu'il cachait, derrière ses lunettes, loin derrière le mur qu'il s'était construit, ce n'était ni de la déception, ni de l'angoisse, ni de l'agacement, et encore moins de la peine, mais plutôt l'ombre d'un sourire qui se rendait à peine jusqu'à ses lèvres.

* * *

_Honnêtement, je crois que j'ai écrit cette fic juste parce que j'avais envie d'imaginer Takao prendre le train jusqu'à Kyoto pour donner un coup à Akashi. XD_

_Sérieusement, je me suis vraiment forcée pour tenter de faire Shin-chan le plus IC possible, mais il devait quand même un jour ou l'autre parler, sinon Takao n'aurait pas su qu'il aimait Akashi (et n'aurait donc pas pu lui foutre son poing :P). Je me suis quand même arrangé pour que ce soit un peu difficile, mais Takao est persévérant aussi, heureusement._

_Pour Akashi, je sais qu'il devrait en vouloir plus à Takao, mais bon... comme on dit, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Je pense qu'il va prendre sa vengeance très très lentement et de manière plutôt sournoise (parce que je l'imagine mal juste apprécier le fait que Takao a quand même fait tout ce chemin pour l'aider au final XD). Pauvre Takao, quand même, il en prend plein la gueule et finit quand même tout seul... je suis méchante avec lui. D'ailleurs je sais pas pour vous, mais j'avais l'impression de basher un peu Akashi, parce qu'au fond on sait pas pourquoi il attendait (d'ailleurs je le sais pas non plus, à vous de vous faire une idée ;D)._

_Enfin, voilà donc. J'espère que vous avez aimé! =)_


End file.
